


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Daphne_Fredriksen



Series: Vicbourne Christmas Stories [3]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Happy Ending, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Fredriksen/pseuds/Daphne_Fredriksen
Summary: A fun little Vicbourne that takes in holiday cheer - and time travel.  We find Lord M., Victoria, & friends back in the ‘60’s  - in a singing group called the Dandy Dinmonts, and they’re doing a Christmas Special!There’s much singing, a little bit of love-bird action with *two* of our couples – and a happy ending that takes us back to the 1800’s in a very special way.Written for the 2019 Vicbourne Advent Calendar for the FB "For The Love Of Vicbourne Group."  If you love Vicbourne, come & join us!
Relationships: Albert of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha/Ada Lovelace, William Lamb 2nd Viscount Melbourne/Victoria of the United Kingdom (1819-1901)
Series: Vicbourne Christmas Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803724
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. The Dandy Dinmonts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatis Personae
> 
> Lord M – Bill Lamb  
> Emma – Emmie Portman  
> Victoria – Vickie Kent  
> Albert – Bert Sax  
> Ada – Addy Byron
> 
> Uncle Leopold – Leo Flanders, the Director  
> Mamma (Marie Luise Victoire) – Mary Lou, the Assistant 
> 
> Mentioned:  
> Daisy Goodwin – David Goodwin, the Producer  
> Wellington – Artie Wells  
> Caro/Caroline Lamb – Carolyn Dorset

“A Christmas Special? But why, Em?”

“Because they are popular, Bill!”

The Dandy Dinmonts were going to do their first musical special. At the same time, change was on the horizon. Bill Lamb and Emmy Portman had started the group in the 50’s with Artie Wells and Carolyn Dorset. They sang jazz standards, big band, and light popular music. But Carolyn died some years ago, leaving them a trio; then Artie retired a year ago. Em and Bill decided to return to the original quartet formation, and were joined by two young singers, Vickie Kent and Bert Sax.

Bill liked his new colleagues – he was especially taken by Vickie’s regal stage presence and bell-like voice – and he had to admit that the folk-inflected music they introduced brought new life. (“Tom Dooley” with Vickie in the lead had been especially popular.) But this Christmas special...

“Oh, I don’t know, Em, it all seems so hyped-up and commercial. Appearances on Sullivan, yes, but really, who wants to watch a whole hour of us doing holiday music?”

“It’s the thing, Bill. It’s ‘groovy,’ like the youngsters say. And it will be a great way of introducing our new singer.” 

He nodded reluctantly. For Emmy, too, was leaving the group. She would be with them in the “ensemble” songs of the special; but then she was retiring, for health reasons. 

Bill wished he could retire too, but he was still needed. Vickie was blossoming under his tutoring; Bert turned out to have an excellent knack for arranging. And as for this new girl, Addy Byron, well, who knew what she would be? But she was pleasant, and she certainly made herself at home.


	2. The Director

“All right, folks, you all know that I, Lee Flanders, will be your director, and this...” he indicated an older blond lady with curls and ringlets, “is my assistant Mary Lou. Now, to clarify... David Goodwin may be the producer, but he’s giving _**me**_ artistic control...”

“I find that rather fascinating,” Bill interjected, “...as since we are the Dandy Dinmonts, we really do need to maintain _some_ control over our image...”

“Images were made to be improved!”

Bill reared his head back. Whatever he thought of the special before, he definitely had quibbles with the director...

“Now, I know Emmy’s gonna be with you for the ensemble, but I think we need to do something for Addy here. Put her front-and-center for a few. Em agrees with me, don’t you, Honey?”

Em looked nonplussed. “Well, I did say that this is a good vehicle to introduce the next generation...”

“So... I’m gonna have her sing the lead for ‘I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.’ Right, Addy Baby?” She beamed. “Bert, you get to be the other kid!” Bert rolled his eyes.

“What are you going to do with Em?” asked Mary Lou.

“I think it’s best if I sit out the vignettes... changing of the guard and all that.” Her face looked positively relieved to not be roped into this or any of the other skits.

“And Bill, of course, will be ‘Santa’.”

Bill’s face was dark and thundery. “Me, a romantic lead singer in a Father Christmas suit!... bloody hell...” he muttered.

“And of course, our lovely Vickie will be Mommy to kiss Santa Claus.” Vickie smiled at the still stormy-faced Bill and they shared a look. Well, all right, that kissing bit might be ok. He was mollified – for the time being.


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Luck would have it that the first item they worked on was Bill’s solo, “I’ll Be Home For Christmas.” Bert and Addy had no part in that piece, so they worked on the chorus for the Santa song and went on coffee runs, for lack of anything better to do.

Mary Lou noticed how much they hung out. “Don’t you think they are together a lot?” she said warningly to Vickie.

“I think it’s lovely of him to make her feel at home with our group. Anyhow, she seems to like so many of the things he gets so serious about. My word, when we all go out, I can barely keep up with all the science and technology and ‘progress’ they go on and on about.”

“But all the fan mags say you’re an item!” Mary Lou’s brow was furrowed.

“I find it a good practice to never believe one’s own press,” said Vickie, thinking of Flanders and his endless self-promotion.

Besides, she found she was delightfully freed her up to sneak in the back of the soundstage and listen to Bill. “ _‘I’ll be home for Christmas/You can count on me..._ ’ ”

She closed her eyes and smiled, lost in thought. Coming to the US from England, even with her friend Bert, had been frightening to her - even though she knew it was best for her career. But Bill Lamb had been there for her, every step of the way. He dismissed himself as old-fashioned but really, he was so knowledgeable - and he remembered what it was like to be young and new to a strange place. His guidance, even though he gave it in a breezy, nonchalant way, was invaluable.

_“ ‘Christmas Eve will find me/Where the love light gleams/I'll be home for Christmas/If only in my dreams.’ “_

“Perfect! That’s a wrap!” cried Lee. Bill smiled... when he did his own work, he seldom needed more than one take.

He started walking away from the soundstage, and saw her standing there. “Why, there you are! Aren’t you a treat for sore eyes...” He smiled at her so kindly.

“Oh, Bill, that was so divine! What a wonderful song!”

“Yes, it is lovely.”

“Though a bit sad, what with the singer not actually _being_ home...”

“Well, I think that being bittersweet is what makes it resonate with people. I often think of an entertainer’s life, being on the stage or the road.”

“Yes... always being in a strange place.”

“Many times when I was a young performer doing pantomimes I felt rather lonely on stage, away from home whilst others had their fun. But I met a man once who he told me how much it meant, that we traveled to his town, so he could have a happy Christmas. He’d lost his wife, you see, and she’d always loved the pantos; so when we performed, he felt that much closer to her. And I realized what a great gift it is that we give to people... even if we don’t always feel it ourselves.”

“What a lovely thought. I’ll use it to encourage myself at times.”

“That would make me happy, Vickie.” He squeezed her hand encouragingly. “But you’re young; don’t give up the dream of having a home quite yet. You have so many around you who love you. I have no doubt that you will find time when you are ready to settle down and have a place to rest your heart.”

“I hope so, Bill. I am not sure I am there yet... but I hope it will happen.”


	4. The Spirit Of Christmas

“We don’t have many traditional songs...” grumbled Bert.

He and Bill were sitting at the piano, working on Little Drummer Boy. Vickie and Addy sat close by.

“I’d like to do some good old English carols! But I think Flanders is going for a hipper holiday vibe,” said Addy.

“I’m not so sure that that’s the be-all and end-all in music...”

“No, but I suppose it sells,” said Bill, glumly. “At least he’s not making you sing a song you hate!”

Bert smiled. “We’ve been trying to come up with something to appease Bill all morning!” They all laughed. “Really, it’s not as if I’m thrilled with a solo for a song about some magical caribou...”

“Speak of the devil, here comes you-know-who” whispered Vickie.

Sure enough, Flanders stormed to the little quartet, his blond assistant barely catching up.

“Lee, please don’t be so mad, it isn’t your fault!”

“Fault? Fault! Who said it was my _fault_? The idea! But that... that Goodwin is not backing me up! I am supposed to have artistic control.”

“Whatever is the problem, Flanders?” Bill asked smoothly.

“Rudolph! We can’t do ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’!”

“What, I can’t do the caribou song!? Oh, what happened?” said Bert. His face was positively radiant.

Lee was fuming. “Wipe that smirk off your face, young man! Have you heard of a film production company called Rankin Bass?” They all shook their heads. “Well, the _idiots_ secured rights to the song! They’re doing a _special_ on it this year, just on this one song! Not even a real special, but some... misbegotten thing called ‘stop animation’. Can you imagine, a special, on _just one song_?”

“Now, Lee, we all agree it’s silly. I’m sure it’s bound to fail...” said Mary Lou. Everyone nodded and yessed in agreement.

“Of course it will! But what will we do? We need new songs...” Lee ruffled his hair in distress.

Bert started humming loudly. The other three singers turned and smiled.

“That! What is that?” asked Flanders.

“An old carol, ‘Es ist ein Rose Entsprungen’ .” He sang. _“ ‘Lo, how a Rose e’er blooming/From tender stem hath sprung/Of Jesse’s lineage coming/As prophets long have sung/It came a flow’ret bright/Amid the cold of winter/When half-spent was the night.”_

“Sounds pretty medieval and old-fashioned,” said Lee. “How serious is this thing? We have sponsors to think about.”

“Well, I’ll do that verse, then the original German, then repeat the English. The ensemble can do harmony for the last verse. Will that lighten things up so that it won’t interfere with whatever commercial tidings Kraft Cheese or Dolly Madison Cakes have for the viewers?” *

Bill and Vickie could barely suppress their giggles at Flanders’s discomfiture. “Oh, and Addy and I have a song, too!” Vickie added.

“Very well, what is it?” Lee was grumpy, but he realized they were saving his show by adding their contributions to fill the gap.

“ ‘What Child Is This?’ Addy and I were talking about it. That song sounds just lovely with a descant, and it will show off our newest member’s lovely voice. Besides, everyone loves those old carols with all that Jolly Olde England stuff.”

“Well, you have a point at that,” Lee had to admit. “Anyhow, we do have an up-to-date song what with you, Bill, doing Little Drummer Boy with Bert!”

“Yes, erm... that one. Ah, yes, up-to-date, quite so. I was thinking, though, about making it more... ah, _relevant_.”

“Relevant?” Flanders looked confused. So did the girls – they knew Bill didn’t like the song. What had the boys been getting up to?

“What I mean to say is... with all the unrest in the world... Berlin, and Viet Nam, and even the violence down in Alabama... I thought maybe we could address that good old line, you know, about Peace on Earth, Goodwill Towards Men!”

“Uh-huhn. Do you really think we should tackle all that? People don’t want to watch a news program...”

Flanders didn’t talk too much it, but he was high in the running for a government contract for a film (about the US making South Vietnam free of the VC). Everyone in Hollywood knew he was angling for it. Were these jazz-folkies, or whatever they were, going to blow it for him?

“Well, I don’t think we should single out anything, directly. More of a general, uplifting, statement.”

“But what about generally showing encouragement for our government?” said Lee.

Bill knitted his eyebrows for a moment. “Oh, but think about the Spirit of Christmas. If it weren’t for the Christmas Story, _would_ anyone remember that Quirinius was governor of Syria?” Bill quipped. He smiled soothingly at Lee. “At least give a listen to what Bert and I worked up.”

Mary Lou looked at Lee and nodded. The director agreed to listen.

Bert started in with the song. In a little while, Bill sang. _“ ‘Peace on Earth can it be? (‘Come they told me pa-rum-pum-pum-pum’ sang Bert)/Years from now, perhaps we'll see? (A newborn king to see pa-rum-pum-pum-pum)...”_

They joined in the bridge. _“Every child must be made aware/Every child must be made to care/Care enough for his fellow man/To give all the love that he can...”_

They broke into parts, but joined in the last _“Peace on earth/Can it be?”_ By this time the girls were humming along, rapt looks on their faces.

“Oh, how lovely!” Vickie clapped her hands. “”Lee, you must keep it, just as it is!”

“It _is_ rather nice,” Flanders admitted. He looked a bit misty-eyed himself. “And you all really have helped fill a gap in the program. All right, all your additions stay!” Applause all around. “And who knows, maybe that Drummer Boy-Peace thing will become a classic, and _I_ , Lee Flanders, will have introduced it to the world!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bert's quip has a sting of truth – although it was early ‘70’s, I definitely remember these companies as sponsors. Dolly Madison Cakes is apparently defunct, but they were the big sponsor of Charlie Brown Christmas. This was, after all, the big age of corporate-sponsored specials.


	5. Addy's Song

Finally, the time had come to work on Addy’s song, “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus.” Vickie was in the spirit of it (after all, Bill was so handsome, and it was delightful to get to cuddle with him and give him a little peck for the cameras.)

Bert thought the song rather so-so, but he was delighted for Addy, so he did his best to act playful and surprised. “Santa” was not sure about the song at all – he disliked novelty songs – but it couldn’t be helped. Getting a kiss from Vickie was worth it, though...

“Wonderful, wonderful!” said Flanders, who enjoyed the skit immensely and was fairly pleased with the first take. “But - more spontaneity!”

They shot the scene again. Then, Addy came romping over and tapped ‘Santa’ on the shoulder.”

“Hey, what was that for?” he yelled.

She shrunk back, completely nonplussed.

He was sorry as soon as he saw her face. “Oh, Addy, I’m very sorry I shouted! Please... I hate being startled like that. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“Ohhh, that’s ok,” she said, but her voice was still shaky. “I was just trying to be spontaneous, like Lee asked.”

Flanders came over, patting her shoulder. “Yes, dear, I think you did a _fine_ job of following my directions. Perhaps maybe – maybe _lively_ is a better description. Perhaps we can chat about things for you to do with the scene and we can then tell Bill so he doesn’t get the jumps...” Just then Mary Lou came up with a message for him to read.

“That’s a good idea,” agreed Bill. “Addy, you meant well, but your actions just didn’t fit with what little story there is to the song. If in doubt, leave it alone! It’s music, not rocket science” he joked.

“Folks,” Lee interrupted, “Change of schedule.” He turned to Vickie and Bill. “That stoo-pid computerized snow machine is ready, and we _should_ work on your duet now. Go and change and meet me on stage 7. Bert, Addy, you go and think about how you’ll jazz up your action. Will discuss with you after...”

“Are we all ok, then?” asked Bill, turning to Addy.

“Mmmm, yeah.” She watched them walk to their dressing rooms.

Bert came up to Addy. “Are you ok? You got such a funny look on your face when he said that ‘rocket science’ thing. Bill can be a bit... well, ‘set in his ways’ as they say over here. You mustn’t take these things too hard...”

“Oh, I’m not upset about him being startled. He meant nothing.”

He paused. “But why the face?”

She gave him a mysterious look. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I _love_ science. And that computerized machine- I’d like to look at it, see how it works! It might not be very feminine, or very artsy, but I love math! But when Bill said that thing about rocket science -- well, it got me thinking.”

“I like maths too; in fact I started studies in it, at Cambridge. But I needed money, and started singing, and... well, here we are.”

“Me too! I have a degree in Mathematics,” Addy said shyly. “And.... well, this is a secret but... I put in an application. To NASA! There’s a chance I might get a job in Houston, or maybe Cape Canaveral!”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! To be able to use your talents and work toward the future! I hope you get it!” He smiled broadly, genuinely happy and pleased for her. Then his smile faded. “Though of course, if you do...”

“Yes?”

“I would miss you. I would miss our conversations...”

“Oh, I would too...” She frowned suddenly. “But I suppose you have Vickie. According to the publicity, anyway.”

“I think it is only publicity.” Bert took Addy’s hand. “She and I have always been friends, and always will. But we aren’t that much alike. I do not _feel_ exhilarated and alive like I do when I’m with you. “

“What... what are you saying?”

“I think, that if I could, I would rather be where you are, ushering in the modern, space era! Cheering you on as you reach for the stars.”

Addy stroked his hand, overcome. Finally she spoke. “If that is how you feel... could we reach the stars together?”

“I want that so much! Perhaps I could finish my degree, then get a job in math or science. I can teach piano and do other things in the meantime. Addy, I would be honored to reach the stars with you.”

She looked up at him, and their faces mirrored each other’s love. They couldn’t deny it any longer. They held each other tight and kissed...


	6. Truth And Publicity

Vickie had changed quickly for her next song, and as she came back to get to her stage, she saw Bert and Addy. They had just broken apart from a kiss! Much too shocked, embarrassed, and humiliated to say anything, she ducked behind some scenery. She heard them both murmuring, and she couldn’t help peeking, even though she dreaded what she might see. But they did not kiss again. Addy ran off in the opposite direction to get to her dressing room.

Bert stood alone, rubbing his forehead, but with his back still to her. So, he didn’t know she saw. All right then, deep breaths! She walked ahead, trying to be casual. Bert turned, and saw her.

“Ah, Vickie! What a pretty outfit? Is that for your duet with Bill?”

“Erm, yes it is, thanks.” The air could’ve been cut with a knife. “And you?...”

“I was just talking with Addy... debriefing a bit after rehearsal.”

“I see.”

Bert rubbed his hands together nervously. “Oh! Ah, what did you see?”

“I meant, ‘I see’ as a figure of speech.”

“Um, yes. Vickie, we need to talk.” She nodded. “As you came up, did you see anything?”

It was so odd, this conversation. Bert leaned forward, his eyes gleaming. Almost as if he wanted to be caught. Very well, then, she’d satisfy this need

“As a matter of fact, I did see you. And Addy. Standing rather close.”

He hung his head. “Yes. I... I’m sorry. I like you, but I’ve liked her too, now, for some time. And we were talking about the world, and all the new things happening and... well, I kissed her and she kissed me.”

“Yes. I thought I saw that. I wasn’t sure.” This was awkward. But somehow, not as bad as she thought it was going to be. “Well, what does that mean? I mean, we’re supposed to be dating and all...”

“I know. Publicity loves that angle. But tell me, all the build-up and drama... does it seem worth it to you?”

“What do you mean?”

Bert sighed. “We’ve always been friends, Vickie; we always will. But people seemed to look at that friendship, and saw a spark there where there wasn’t any. How can you have a love match when you can’t admit the truth?

“The truth is... that you want to be with Addy? But, that’s so... so... _embarrassing_ to me!”

“But it _is_ the truth. Also, isn’t there a bit of truth to maybe... maybe there is someone else _for you_?”

Yes, that idea had been creeping into her mind. For some time now, when she was with Bill, she had a freedom and easiness that eluded her with Bert, much as she cared for him. But that was impossible – there was such a difference in their ages, their experience.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean!”

Bert smiled gently. “I think perhaps, you do, but for some reason you’re not admitting it.”

“Well. If you like Addy, I release you. We’ll just go back to... being good friends. I agree with you; you should be with the one you want to be with.” She meant it truly.

He bent over and kissed her forehead. “So should you, Vickie; so should you.”


	7. Sleigh Ride

As she stood there, stunned and trying to make sense of this new development, she saw Flanders and Mary Lou, hurrying in with the camera crew in tow.

“There you are, Vickie! Why are you lurking backstage? We’ve got that sequence to do.”

Bill came striding up, and looked at Vickie. Seeing her serious face, he looked concerned, too.

“Ok folks, keep moving!” yelled Flanders, clapping and waving his arms. He hustled everyone onto the set. “Sleigh Ride!”

“Don’t you two look scrumptious?” Mary Lou adjusted the lace on Vickie’s outfit as Bill helped her in the fake sled. They had matching velvet outfits: 1830’s-40’s style for that Currier & Ives feeling, with a green tartan for her and a dark green frockcoat for him.

The plan was for a light drift of snowflakes every time the song mentioned “the snow is falling” or “wonderland of snow”. Goodwin had invested in some special computer-mechanized machine to carefully dispense the snow. Flanders grumbled and said it was more expensive and less reliable than stagehands, even with union wages. Bill agreed, but as he was just a singer, no one paid any mind to his mumbling that they let it alone.

First, they did a run-through, because Flanders was concerned and checking the lighting. He approved of the slight flirtatiousness between Bill and Vickie every time they sang “comfy cozy are we.”

They did a second take in earnest. But the snow machine wasn’t working.

Flanders sighed dramatically. “Ok, folks, let’s try again...”

As before, during the first set of “snow” references, the machine produced nothing. But then... something happened. Instead of a nice, regular dispersal of snow, the hopper let out one medium-sized load. Fortunately the wind machines which were to circulate the “light flakes” scattered them, but a good portion still fell on Bill and Vickie in the sled. They were unharmed, thankfully, but were busily spitting out and wiping the fake snow from their faces.

Flanders was so upset, he barely noticed his two stars floundering. The best scene of the whole show, delayed by new-fangled “computers.” Why hadn’t Goodwin let him do things _his_ way?

“Well, this is just dandy. A good day shooting held up by stupid _machines_!” Flanders bounded out of his director’s chair, and stormed out to yell at the stage crew - and Goodwin, if he could find him.

“Oh!” gasped Mary Lou. “He gets so angry when things don’t work... Vickie, are you hurt? Are you going to be ok?” Vickie nodded, speechless. She’d sunk her head in her hands, quite overwhelmed.

Bill opened the door to the sleigh, shoving out the fake snow as best as he could, with Mary Lou’s help.

“I must run and calm him before his temper gets the best of him,” she said, excusing herself. Bill and Vickie were left alone on the set.

“Vickie, dear – you’re crying! Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Bill was very concerned, and gently started feeling her arms and legs to check for broken bones.

“I’m not hurt! Don’t treat me like a hothouse flower!” said Vickie, petulantly. But her tears started again. “I’m just so... so embarrassed, and... ashamed!”

Bill quirked his eyebrows, surprised and in distress for her. But he waited, listening. He gently put an arm around her shoulder, know that it was best to be patient.

After a moment, she found courage to speak.

“I saw Bert... and Ada. Kissing.” Bill squeezed her hand gently. “I asked him about it, of course. Oh, Bill, it seems he likes her, and not me!”

“What? Is he a fool, or just a cad? I can’t believe anyone would not prefer you...”

She laughed, softly but with a little bitterness. “The curious thing is... I was relieved. As if I’d been released from something.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “But if you are seeing each other and enjoy each other’s company...”

“That’s just it. We do like each other, and we *had* started going out for lunch or dinner, things like that. Then, you know, publicity got wind of it, played it up, and we started half-believing it ourselves. But we didn’t see eye to eye; sometimes we quarreled. We don’t have that much in common, at all! Oh, we grew up together and we’ll always have that affection, but we just aren’t very well-matched.”

“Then it’s a good thing this happened! Vickie, those publicists will corner you into things every time if you aren’t firm with them.”

“Yes! And I didn’t realize... but now that it’s out, I will tell them, and they can stop interfering. Then I can start being with...” She caught herself, and shut her mouth with a snap.

Bill’s beautiful eyes turned wistful. Of course if the romance with Bert was merely trumped up, Vickie would want to be free. But with Bert’s exit, he found himself struggling with hope. Hope of what? Deeper friendship, he supposed. Really, at his age he couldn’t ask for more...

“Well, now, you can be with whomever you like!”

She was looking at him strangely now, eyes wide. “But doesn’t that depend on the man, Bill? What if I’m not sure if he likes _me_?”

“Only a fool would turn you away, Vickie.”

He regretted the words as soon as they came out. “Fool”, indeed. What was the saying in this country, “No fool like an old fool...”?

To his great surprise, she touched her lips to his.  
It came with a bolt of recognition. She was the one he’d always wanted. Vague images of a distant where and when filled his mind... they were soul-mates, and they’d been separated so long. And now they were together. His eyes filled with tears of happiness.

He took Vickie’s face in his hands; she beamed. “I’ve been searching my whole life for you. When I met you, it was like meeting someone I always knew; someone I had always wanted by my side.”

“Then, dear, if that’s what you want, we will make it work. Someway and somehow – even if we have to face of an army of publicists.” They laughed.

And then, they fell into each other’s arms. This time the kiss wasn’t surprising, not at all. It was warm and deep and passionate and comfortable and – oh, everything you’d expect two long-lost lovers to feel, when at last they can be together!


	8. To Brocket Hall

Their arms were still around each other, and they breathed softly into one another. His eyes were still closed, not wanting to break this moment.

“Oh, William... I don’t think things are going to be the same,” she whispered in his ear.

His eyes flew open at her giving him his full name. 

They felt a cool breeze and looked around. Instead of the artificial blue light and small “drifts” of the soundstage, they were in a place where entire ground was white, and a starry sky spread wide above them. A few small flakes – real snowflakes – gently landed on them. Victoria gently touched one that fell on William’s long lashes.

A low neigh startled them and they looked ahead. Instead of a plywood hobbyhorse, a dark Percheron stood at the head of the sleigh, gentle, but stamping a bit, and no doubt wanting to get into a feedbag and a warm stable.

“No, ma’am, I think you are right. Things will not be as they were. They have changed.”

“For the better?” She shivered a bit in the frosty air, but the gladness on her face showed, even in the dim light.

He put his lips to her cheek, then ever so lightly on her lips again. “For the better. I’m sure of it , your Majesty. Happiness and tranquility...”

They looked toward the horse, and the unbroken expanse of snow. William picked up the reins, tapping the horse’s neck.

They rode in silence, looking at the stern black oaks, the softer pines behind. The bulk of a grand house, its windows lit warmly for the season, loomed at a short distance. The stars seemed to glisten on the snowbanks. 

Lord M pressed the Queen’s small body close to him, and reached to grab a sleigh robe. He wrapped them both up in it to fend off the cold.

“Giddap, Blackie!” he commanded the horse. “Take us home.” 

“Home, William?” asked Victoria.


	9. Appendix:  The Dandy Dinmonts Christmas Special Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of the songs used in the special, with the singers :)

Albert – Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer: substituted by Lo, How a Rose E’er Growing

Lord M – I’ll be Home for Xmas 

Albert & Lord M – Little Drummer Boy/Peace On Earth  
You can find your favorite versions of all these songs, but allow me to provide the link for this one, as not everyone is acquainted with this Bing Crosby/David Bowie duet. In honor of Rufus’s love for The Thin White Duke, I gave Lord M Bowie’s part!  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9kfdEyV3RQ&fbclid=IwAR1NnmPl4KlrbcGxjkWmiEFOH0koKuY_o3FGjYEcB213c53_1snD4mFaDiQ

Ada & Victoria – What Child is This?

Ada & Group – I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus  
Ada & Albert – the “kids”  
Lord M – “Santa”  
Victoria – “Mommy”

Ensemble – We Wish You A Merry Christmas  
God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen  
Hark, The Herald Angels Sing  
Here We Come A-Wassailing

Lord M & Victoria – Sleigh Ride


End file.
